


Certaines choses sont faites pour exister

by ikeracity, Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles is smitten, Erik is a famous singer, Français | French, Love at First Sight, M/M, Music AU, Prompt Fill, Serenade, Translation, surprise concert
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Erik est un chanteur connu. Charles est un fan anonyme. Quand Raven le traîne au concert d’Erik, la dernière chose à laquelle s’attend Charles, c’est qu’Erik le repère dans la foule, qu’Erik le regarde droit dans les yeux en chantant. Et la dernière, dernière chose à laquelle il s’attend, c’est qu’Erik lui chante la sérénade et le fasse monter sur scène et l’embrasse passionnément, parce que certaines choses sont censées être et Erik le sait.





	Certaines choses sont faites pour exister

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Things Are Meant To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555993) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> Okayyyy me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle traduction !
> 
> Toujours de la fantastique [Ikeracity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity).  
> Toujours bêta par la fantastique [NausS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nauss).
> 
> Relecture de ma grosse fic en anglais en cours, j'ai une seconde trad qui va être bêta dans les prochains jours, une troisième en cours (mais, pour une fois, d'une autre auteure), et à la rentrée, je commencerai celle que j'attends depuis toujours, [The stars incline us, they do not bind us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635184).
> 
> Bref, tout ça pour dire, attendez-vous à un peu de lecture ^^'
> 
> Merci pour tous les kudos et les commentaires qui éclairent mes journées <3

Son nom était Erik Lehnsherr.

Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, pour être précis, en prononçant  _ Erik _ de façon gutturale, au fond de la gorge, par égard pour les  origines allemandes d’Erik.

Charles savait tout ça uniquement parce que Raven était constamment branchée sur la dernière tendance, que ce soit musicale, vestimentaires, ou capillaires.  Et ce mois-ci, la dernière tendance, c’était Erik Lehnsherr.

Erik était un chanteur à la formation classique. Il touchait à toutes sortes de styles musicaux grâce à sa voix capable de s’illustrer dans une douzaine de genres. C’est cette particularité qui l’avait rendu tellement populaire et vendable auprès des femmes âgées de zéro à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans. Raven le mit au courant de tout ça sans reprendre son souffle, aussi excitée qu’elle l’avait été pour chaque dernier  _ hit _ , et Charles acquiesça, sourit et oublia immédiatement.

Mais il s’avéra qu’Erik Lehnsherr n’était pas juste un effet de mode : ses chansons atteignaient à chaque fois la première position du  _ Billboard 200 _ et son dernier album « Fire and Shadows » avait été récompensé de trois Grammy Awards. De simple phénomène, il était rapidement devenu une icône culturelle.. On le retrouvait dans les pubs des magazines, sa photo était étalée dans les journaux et sur les panneaux publicitaires, et les radios se battaient chaque semaine pour une interview. Au bout d’un moment, Charles se dit qu’au vu de la frénésie, ça ne coûtait rien de jeter un coup d’oeil à ce que ce mec faisait. Cet homme était impossible à rater après tout, quand son visage était régulièrement exposé sur les panneaux de Time Square, la légende criant à peu près tout entre « ERIK LEHNSHERR EN CONCERT » et « AZURE SHADE – L’EAU DE COLOGNE OFFICIELLE D’ERIK LEHNSHERR ».

Aller voir ce qu’il faisait avait été une erreur. Après trois vidéos sur Youtube, Charles était accro, et c’était la pire chose qui lui était arrivée dans sa vie. Il était certain  qu’avant d'avoir découvert Erik Lehnsherr, il avait été un être humain normal et productif. Maintenant, il n’était guère plus qu’un fan refoulé horriblement obsédé qui restait assis chez lui à regarder des vidéos floues prises depuis la foule des mêmes concerts, encore et encore, dans l’espoir de trouver un angle différent, un point de vue différent d’Erik. C’était humiliant et un manque totale de dignité e, parce qu’il était le PDG d’une société de recherche biomédicale respectée, merci bien, et il n’avait pas besoin de quelque chose comme Erik Lehnsherr dans sa vie.

Raven lui dit qu’il souffrait d’une crise de déni massive, lui assura que tous les nouveaux fans pensaient ça à un moment où à un autre, et qu’il s’en remettrait.

Il lui répondit fermement qu’il n’était pas un fan, qu’il était curieux de voir d’où venait toute cette frénésie, c’était tout, et pouvait-elle arrêter de dire parce que ce n’était vraiment pas grand-chose ?

Il décida de ne pas lui parler de son dossier nommé « E.L » rempli de fichiers MP3 de chaque chanson qu’Erik Lehnsherr ait jamais chanté, en concert ou non, ou du nombre très certainement malsain de fois où il avait relancé cette interview qu’Erik avait donnée sur le tapis rouge des American Music Awards, celle où Erik était éblouissant dans un smoking noir, celle où Erik regardait droit dans la caméra et lui lançait un baiser à la demande du journaliste (qu’on bénisse ce journaliste). Raven avait déjà suffisamment de munitions contre lui ; pas besoin de lui en donner plus.

Il n’avait jamais été aussi accro à une célébrité. Durant son adolescence et ses études, il avait été occupé par un diplôme en biochimie, puis des doctorats en génétique, biophysique et psychologie. Cela ne lui avait évidemment laissé aucun temps mort ni vie en dehors des révisions effrénées. Mais maintenant, il était PDG, et cela voulait dire qu’il pouvait travailler quand et si ça lui plaisait, ce qui l’avait mené à un nombre d’heures faramineux passé enfermé dans son bureau, à chercher les dernières informations sur Erik Lehnsherr, à consulter les derniers potins, et bordel, il avait toujours détesté les tabloïds et autres équivalents, mais puisque Erik Lehnsherr avait la fâcheuse tendance à être à cheval sur sa vie privée, ces feuilles de choux semblaient parfois être le seul endroit où on pouvait dénicher des informations.

Il avait acheté tous ses albums. Il y en avait pour l’instant cinq, et Charles les manipulait précautionneusement, s’assurant de ne pas les rayer lorsqu’il les écoutait, c’est-à-dire tout le temps. Raven le taquinait à propos de sa collection obsessionnelle et lui offrit un poster d’Erik Lehnsherr pour son anniversaire, moqueuse. Charles avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait glissé le poster sous son lit pendant qu’elle regardait. Il ne lui dit pas qu’il le sortait de temps en temps, admirant le physique fin d’Erik illuminé par les spots de la scène, son visage à moitié dans l’ombre.

Erik Lehnsherr était un homme attirant et un chanteur fantastique, doté d’une personnalité fantastique, et ça ne lui posait aucun problème de le reconnaître. Aucun problème du tout.

*

Raven fit irruption dans son bureau un matin, écarlate, la respiration erratique. Elle avait l’air à moitié folle, et Charles la fixa. « As-tu couru jusqu’ici ? »

« Oui, » haleta-t-elle, se penchant en avant pour appuyer les mains sur ses genoux alors qu’elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

« Il y a treize étages, » dit Charles en levant les sourcils. Il posa son stylo et ferma le rapport sur lequel il travaillait. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?»

Pour toute réponse, elle agita la main dans sa direction. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu’il y avait des morceaux de papier serrés entre ses doigts, deux, plus exactement, et il la fixa sans comprendre, se demandant ce qu’elle faisait là alors qu’elle était censée être en cours.

Puis, soudainement, il reconnut la signature au bout de ce qu’elle lui montrait frénétiquement, et il sentit son cœur rater un battement, ou peut-être deux ou trois.

« Est-ce que ce sont  _ –  _ »

« Des billets ! » cria-t-elle triomphalement. « À Central Park, ce vendredi, à dix-neuf heures. Dis-moi que je suis la meilleure des sœurs ! »

« Tu es fabuleuse, » souffla Charles, et avant qu’il ne puisse se contenir, il attrapa un des tickets. Il le porta à son visage, l’examina deux fois pour se convaincre que c’était bel et bien réel. « Comment as-tu pu les obtenir ? Le concert est complet depuis des semaines. »

« Des gens me devaient des faveurs, » répondit mystérieusement Raven. « T’occupes pas de ça. N’es-tu pas  _ excité _ ? Tu vas enfin rencontrer ton béguin en personne ! On doit fêter ça ! Tu devrais sabrer le champagne – ou le thé, ou le jus de pomme, je sais pas ce que les personnes âgées boivent de nos jours. »

Charles lui envoya un regard mauvais qu’il ne pensait qu’à moitié. « Je te remercie pour ça. Et il n’est pas mon  _ béguin _ . » Il se força à lui rendre les places et commenta, désinvolte, « Je dois vérifier dans mon planning si mon vendredi est libre. »

« Menteur, » répondit-elle instantanément. « Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas vouloir sauter partout et pousser des cris perçants comme une gamine. »

« C’est faux, » lui dit-il sèchement, même s’il était persuadé que son estomac faisait la culbute et que l’excitation menaçait de faire trembler ses doigts.

L’expression de Raven montrait à quel point elle n’était pas convaincue. « Préviens-moi quand tu parviendras à escalader jusqu’à la sortie du placard, parce que tu es tellement au fond de ce placard que ça en devient douloureux à regarder. »

« Raven – »

« Sérieusement, ça fait  _ mal _ . Je peux te lire comme un livre ouvert, Charles. Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de faire sur ton ordinateur, là ? Tu as un onglet ouvert sur l’une de ses chansons, n’est-ce pas – »

Elle se pencha pour regarder l’ordinateur portable, dont il referma rapidement l’écran. « Ça ne te regarde absolument pas. »

« J’avais  _ raison _ ! »

« Pas du tout, » démentit Charles avec véhémence, même s’il avait le single de 2010 d’Erik, « Rafters », en fond sonore avant qu’elle ne débarque dans la pièce.

Raven rit. « Qu’importe. Donc je suppose que tu n’es pas intéressé par ces places ?... » Elle sauta de son bureau et sautilla jusqu’à la porte, l’ouvrant avant de s’arrêter. « À qui d’autre pourrais-je demander ? » songea-t-elle en tapant du pied. « Azazel viendrait certainement avec moi. Angel tuerait pour ce ticket. Et Hank vendrait probablement un de ses reins pour juste un aperçu de la scène… »

« Absolument pas, » l’interrompit Charles, en partie parce qu’il ne voulait surtout pas que Azazel et Raven soient seuls  _ ensemble _ , en partie parce qu’Angel serait  _ vraiment _ capable de commettre un meurtre pour une place, en partie parce que Hank était supposé travailler dans le labo vendredi, et surtout parce que ce ticket était à  _ lui _ , bordel, et il n’y avait aucune chance qu’il le laisse filer.

Les yeux de Raven brillaient de malice. « Ou alors je pourrais les vendre en ligne, je suppose. Ça partirait certainement pour quatre cent dollars – »

« Donne-les-moi, » ordonna-t-il en tendant la main. Il se sentit beaucoup mieux une fois qu’elle eut déposé la place dans sa paume. « Très bien, je viendrai avec toi. »

Raven leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, c’est un  _ tel _ sacrifice de ta part, Charles. Je suis navrée que tu doives l’endurer. »

« Vendredi ? » demanda-t-il, même s’il le savait déjà parce qu’il suivait les dates de concert d’Erik depuis mars. Il s’était senti mal pendant des mois parce que son concert à New York tombait le même jour que la réunion trimestrielle du conseil d’administration, où Charles devait obligatoirement être présent. Mais là, à la dernière minute, le rendez-vous avait été décalé au lundi suivant parce que l’un des principaux investisseurs avait contracté une pneumonie d’on ne sait où, et Charles avait passé les deux jours suivants à s’arracher les cheveux de frustration parce que, depuis, tous les tickets avaient été vendus, foutue malchance.

Mais il en tenait maintenant un dans sa main, l’un de ces précieux tickets, et même si Raven le regardait avec un sourcil relevé, comme si elle savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à s’en préoccuper.

« Ouais, » répondit-elle. « Vendredi. Ne sois pas en retard. » Son sourire s’étira, narquois. « Et essayes de ne pas avoir une crise d’hyperventilation quand on y sera. »

Avant même qu’il ne puisse rétorquer, elle quittait son bureau en sautillant, et il ne trouva pas la force de la gronder d’avoir séché les cours parce qu’elle venait de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau qu’il soit, même s’il ne l’admettrait jamais.

Il changea tous ses rendez-vous prévus vendredi et dû se forcer à lire la proposition de recombinaison génétique de Hank plutôt que de fixer le billet de concert toute la journée.

*

Central Park était bondé.

Raven avait extirpéCharles de son bureau bien trois heures avant le début du concert, s’assurant qu’ils soient sur place à quatre heures trente précises. Même avec ça, ils durent jouer des coudes dans la foule pour atteindre l’avant de la fosse, et quand Charles avait mollement protesté qu’ils ne devraient pas prendre la place de fans qui avaient probablement campé ici depuis l’annonce du concert, Raven lui dit de la fermer et de le considérer comme un exemple d’évolution de la survie des espèces plus adaptées. A vrai dire, il était trop excité à l’idée d’être si proche d’Erik Lehnsherr (ils étaient probablement à trois mètres de la scène, et Charles était quasiment certain qu’il pourrait franchir la barrière et être sur scène en une vingtaine de secondes) pour vraiment le lui reprocher, et elle avait de toute façon raison ; la survie des espèces les plus adaptées était un concept scientifiquement prouvé, et Charles était prêt à saisir cet avantage, malgré la mauvaise interprétation de théories scientifiques.

Il regardait sa montre toutes les deux minutes, tremblant légèrement dans le froid de novembre, impatient mais aussi un peu nerveux, essayant de ne pas penser que dans – il vérifia à nouveau sa montre – trente-deux minutes, il allait voir Erik Lehnsherr, en concert, presque littéralement à portée de main. Il se sentit un peu malade, avec toute l’adrénaline qui parcourait son corps. Il ne pouvait pas être dans un autre état que celui d’éveil complet, au vu de l’excitation, et ce même s’il n’avait dormi que deux heures la nuit précédente parce qu’il était resté allongé dans son lit à fixer le plafond en imaginant une douzaine de scénarios sur le déroulement du concert.

Il regarda à nouveau sa montre. 18h58. Les deux minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Il se demanda si Erik était déjà là. Il était probablement dans une loge quelque part, à se préparer. Mais... et s’il avait du retard ? Et si son bus était tombé en panne ? Et si c’était trop sérieux pour qu’il arrive jusqu’à Central Park ? – Et s’il annulait le concert –

Non, il ne ferait pas ça. L’année dernière, il avait commencé un concert avec deux heures de retard à cause d’une tempête de neige localisée. L’année d’avant, il avait chanté devant une salle pleine, les charmant tous, et ce n’est qu’après qu’ils avaient appris qu’il avait une fièvre de 38.5 degrés pendant toute la performance. Il avait un véritable engagement  auprès de ses concerts et de ses fans. Il n’y aurait pas d’annulation ce soir.

Rassuré, Charles agrippa la barrière devant lui et regarda aux alentours. 19h01. Etait-il en retard ? Combien de temps avant –

Les lumières sur la scène flamboyèrent, et la foule entière explosa. Charles pouvait sentir la tension de l'excitation  parcourir les gens pressés autour de lui, ou peut-être était-ce sa propre impatience qui l’électrisait. À côté de lui, Raven disait quelque chose, mais sa voix fut engloutie par le rugissement de la foule. Charles se tourna vers elle, essayant de lire sur ses lèvres, mais l’instant suivant les cris s’intensifièrent. Charles leva à nouveau les yeux et sa respiration se bloqua.

C’était lui. C’était Erik Lehnsherr, entrant nonchalamment sur scène par un côté, sa guitare à la main, les gratifiant de son sourire trop grand, les saluant de la main quand les acclamations montèrent crescendo. Il portait un jean élimé et une chemise noire, et il tenait cette vieille guitare qui lui avait été donnée par son père lorsqu’il avait seize ans, comme il l'avait expliqué dans une interview.

Charles était suffisamment proche pour voir le brillant de la pointe des Converse d’Erik, pratiquement cachées par les revers fatigués de son jean. L’homme était l’image même de la star charmante et confiante qui avait su garder une certaine humilité malgré son ascension fulgurante dans la célébrité. Il était parfaitement parfait. La quintessence de la perfection.

A n’importe quel autre moment de sa vie, Charles se serait inquiété de l’état de son vocabulaire, ou de sa capacité à associer deux idées ensemble, mais à l’instant suivant, Erik parla dans le micro, et toute pensée cohérente s’évada de son cerveau.

« Bonsoir tout le monde, » dit-il, et cela suffit à ce que la foule explose à nouveau en applaudissements, et Charles aurait été agacé par la vague de groupies qui l’écrasa presque contre la barrière métallique, s’il n’avait pas été trop subjugué par Erik pour le remarquer. Erik leva la main, à la fois un geste de remerciement et une demande de silence, et quand enfin la foule atteignit un volume sonore acceptable, Erik continua.

« Bonsoir tout le monde, et merci d’être venus ce soir. C’est sympa de voir une telle foule, d’ici. Comment allez-vous ? »

Le public répondit en chœur quelque chose d’enthousiaste mais inintelligible. Charles mima « Bien », tandis que Raven criait « Génial, et toi ? » Erik attendit que le bruit retombe à nouveau avant de gratter une corde de sa guitare en guise de test. Au son, ils se turent tous rapidement, et les doigts de Charles se resserrèrent autour de la barrière tellement il était impatient, son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge par la vision de la main d’Erik qui s’amusait distraitement avec les chevilles de sa guitare, l’accordant avec une aisance familière.

« On va commencer par celle que vous connaissez tous, » dit Erik dans le micro quand il eut terminé. Il gratta les premiers accords de « Garden of the Sky », et quand il commença à chanter, Charles tomba tête la première dans sa voix.

Il n’était jamais allé à un concert avant celui-ci, mais il avait entendu ces horribles rumeurs à propos d’artistes incapables de chanter en live, même si leur vie en dépendait. Il avait entendu parler de toutes ces illusions brisées, de la déception et du désenchantement, et il n’allait pas mentir, ces inquiétudes l’avaient tenu éveillé une moitié de la nuit. Mais à la première note qu’Erik atteignit, Charles sut, sans l’ombre d’un doute, qu’il était l’un de ces chanteurs qui semblaient encore meilleurs en vrai, l’une de ces voix qui résonnaient, sans être gênées par les équipements d’enregistrement, sans être teintée par les ajustements d’un producteur. Il atteignit cette première note, et Charles sut qu’il était foutu.

Charles n’avait jamais été si complètement hypnotisé de toute sa vie. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix d’Erik qui l’avait attrapé, aspiré, et il était à peine conscient que Raven broyait presque son bras en regardant la scène, que les corps se pressaient contre lui pour tenter de s’en rapprocher. Tout ce que Charles pouvait voir, c’était les mouvements réguliers des longs doigts d’Erik sur les cordes de la guitare, la tension de sa gorge quand il chantait, la façon dont il fermait à peine les yeux quand il soutenait une note. Il était beau. Il était à couper le souffle. Il était – il était –

Il était en train de fixer Charles, ses yeux bleus le figeant sur place. L’espace d’une seconde, Charles ne put que le regarder bouche bée, persuadé qu’il était en train de rêver. Dans aucun univers des possibles un chanteur connu pourrait le distinguer dans une foule ; dans aucun monde réel Erik Lehnsherr regarderait deux fois dans sa direction. Mais il était là, il était éveillé, il pouvait sentir la poigne presque douloureuse de Raven sur son bras, ce qui voulait dire que c’était réel, et qu’Erik Lehnsherr le fixait. Ce n’était pas un accident. Ce n’était pas une tentative d’Erik de se connecter à la foule, d’attraper des regards au hasard, d’attirer ses fans. Il regardait Charles en chantant, ses yeux ne vacillant jamais, son expression appréciatrice, intriguée, intéressée, et Charles cru que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine, cage thoracique ou pas.

La chanson se termina, et toute la foule applaudit avec force, mais Charles ne pouvait que le dévisager, se demandant si Erik avait réellement voulu le regarder, ou s’il était possible d’avoir une crise cardiaque à vingt-neuf ans à cause de l’excitation, de la nervosité et de l’incrédulité mêlées. Erik ne l’avait pas regardé avec intérêt, n’est-ce pas ? Non, « Garden of the Sky » n’était pas une chanson d’amour, était loin d’être romantique.

Erik avait certainement eu besoin de quelqu’un sur qui se concentrer. Oui, c’était ça. Il avait eu besoin de se concentrer sur un point, et Charles avait été ce point, probablement parce qu’il se tenait là en silence au lieu d’être une distraction mouvante comme le reste du public. Sauf qu’Erik le regarda à nouveau pendant « Rage » et qu’il continua de le regarder pendant l’heure et demi qui suivit. C’était probablement – très certainement – l’heure et demi la plus surréaliste de la vie de Charles.

Il était trop choqué pour faire autre chose que s’ébahir pendant les deux chansons suivantes, mais dès la troisième, il avait réussi à fermer la bouche et ne plus paraître idiot. Il était sûr que son visage était en feu – il rougissait certainement comme un forcené. Par chance, Central Park était sombre et il pourrait toujours blâmer l’excitation et la chaleur de la foule. Raven, heureusement, était trop concentrée sur Erik pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Le regard d’Erik le quittait de temps en temps pour passer sur la foule, et les lèvres d’Erik s’étiraient alors dans le plus discret des sourires, et Charles faillit poser sa main contre son cœur parce qu’il battait à tout rompre, l’alertant possiblement d’un problème médical caché jusqu’à présent qu’il devrait faire vérifier plus tard. Mais ça serait montrer à quel point Erik l’affectait, et Charles se débrouilla pour garder assez de dignité afin de garder sa main loin de son cœur, afin de ne pas passer pour fou-amoureux. Littéralement.

Erik termina « Rafters », l’une des favorites de Charles. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir, incapable de contrôler son sourire, en partie parce qu’il aimait cette chanson et en partie parce qu’il était un peu étourdi par les attentions d’Erik. Erik sourit aussi, et avant que Charles ne puisse traiter l’information indiquant qu’Erik Lehnsherr  _ lui avait souri en retour _ , Erik passa la sangle de sa guitare par-dessus sa tête et la déposa sur son socle. Il détacha le micro de son pied et libéra le fil pour avoir un peu plus de mou. Puis, se rapprochant du bord de la scène, il dit, « Je vais faire une petite improvisation. J’ai envie de chanter une reprise. Avez-vous déjà entendu ‘Can't Help Falling in Love’ ? Elvis Presley l’a chantée. Je crois que Ingrid Michaelson a fait une bonne version, aussi. »

Au vu des cris d’approbation dans le public, ils connaissaient la chanson. Charles, cependant, ne l’avait jamais entendue.

Pour commencer, il n’avait jamais vraiment été versé dans la musique, alors il ne pouvait qu’observer avec stupéfaction. Près de lui, Raven cria « J’adore cette chanson ! » en gesticulant contre la barrière, poussant presque Charles dans la foule derrière lui.

« Très bien, très bien, » dit Erik, et le public se calma immédiatement, les chuchotements impatients et galvanisés. Il attendit jusqu’à ce que le silence soit presque total avant de commencer à chanter, et dès les premières notes, Charles pensa qu’il n’avait jamais rien entendu de si beau de toute sa vie.

«  _ Wise men say only fools rush in, _ » chanta-t-il, la voix à peine élevée plus qu’une respiration, des mots soufflés doucement, tellement doucement qu’ils devaient presque se pencher pour l’entendre. Il s’arrêta, chercha la foule, et ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur Charles au moment où il prononça, «  _ But I can’t help falling in love with you  _ ».

Charles sentit son cœur rater un battement. Raven cria quelque chose du genre « Oh mon dieu, il me regarde ! » mais il l’entendit à peine. Il se sentait presque engourdi. Ses oreilles sonnaient. Il n’y avait plus aucune pensée articulée dans son crâne alors qu’Erik chantait, «  _ Would it be a sin if I can’t help falling in love with you _ , » se balançant doucement au rythme de la chanson, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Charles. Le couplet suivant passa en un instant sans qu’il parvienne à pénétrer le brouillard dans la tête de Charles, et soudainement, Erik était en train de marcher, de bouger, il s’approchait du bord de la scène, et quand la foule comprit qu’il comptait descendre, des milliers d’êtres forts et déterminés crièrent et poussèrent contre les barrières, composée de . Les membres de la sécurité parvinrent avec peine à les contenir au cordon, alors qu’Erik sautait de la scène et marchait – grands dieux, il marchait droit sur Charles, chantant toujours, le regardant toujours, et Charles put sentir sa bouche s’assécher, put sentir un frisson de joie, de choc et d’incrédulité glisser le long de sa colonne alors qu’Erik chantait, «  _ Take my hand _ », les mots suspendus entre eux alors qu’il se tendit par-dessus la barrière, visant Charles. Il était à portée de main, à portée de bouche, même, et les filles autour d’eux hurlaient, essayaient d’attraper la main d’Erik, mais avant qu’elles ne le puissent, Charles posa la sienne sur la paume ouverte d’Erik sans réfléchir, et Erik sourit magnifiquement.

«  _ … Take my whole life, too _ », continua-t-il, tirant Charles en direction de la scène. Raven avait lâché son bras, fixant les deux hommes les yeux écarquillés, et Charles enjamba confusément la barrière de métal, s’attendant à moitié de se faire arrêter par un agent de sécurité. Mais Erik grimpa sur scène et lui offrit à nouveau sa main, et personne ne tenta d’arrêter Charles quand il la prit, notant au passage à quel point les doigts d’Erik étaient chauds, longs, et fermes.

«  _ Like a river flows surely to the sea _ », chanta-t-il et, de si près, Charles put voir que ses yeux étaient constellés de gris. Ils avaient regardé dans sa direction toute la soirée, et étaient maintenant rivés sur le visage de Charles, impénétrables, intenses, avides. Ils étaient si proches en cet instant. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire c’était un pas en avant, pencher la tête en arrière et –

Erik chanta, «  _ Darling so it goes… _ » et laissa la note s’estomper jusqu’au silence. Il réduisit l’espace entre eux d’une enjambée, pencha la tête, suffisamment doucement pour que Charles ait tout le temps pour se reculer si besoin. Mais Charles s’élança, presque involontairement, attirant Erik à lui par sa chemise, et leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent.

La réaction du public fut assourdissante. Le baiser dura une demi-seconde à peine, mais la foule en avait vu suffisamment pour devenir folle. Ils criaient et sautaient, et du coin de l’œil, Charles vit une fille tenter de dépasser un membre de la sécurité pour atteindre la scène. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur eux, il parvenait à peine à respirer, parce qu’Erik avait recommencé à chanter. «  _ Some things are meant to be… _ » Il embrassa Charles à nouveau dans la pause qui suivit, ce baiser plus lent, plus long, et Central Park dut exploser sous les cris perçants, mais Charles n’entendit rien d’autre que les battements rapides de son pouls entre ses oreilles. Quand Erik se recula, cette fois-ci, leurs yeux étaient brillants, leurs joues rougies. Erik était légèrement à bout de souffle, et quand il chanta à nouveau «  _ Take my hand _ », les notes semblèrent un peu forcées. Il les laissa s’éteindre et en profita pour se pencher à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, Charles vint à sa rencontre, enthousiaste et empli de désir et d’une adrénaline farouche. Ce baiser fut encore plus long que le précédent, profond et sensuel et avec la langue – bon dieu,  _ avec la langue _ .

Charles était à ça de jeter Erik sur son épaule, au diable la différence de taille, et de le porter jusqu’aux loges pour profiter de lui. Mais Erik s’éloigna encore une fois, et Charles l’entendit à peine finir la chanson sous les hurlements de la foule, gardant la main de Charles dans la sienne jusqu’au bout, leurs doigts entrelacés fermement, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Charles tandis qu’il le fixait, son torse se soulevant rapidement, incertain de ce qui se passait réellement.

Erik lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches, montrant son amusement, et Charles réalisa que la chanson était terminée, Erik avait terminé. Il tenait toujours la main de Charles, cependant, et ils se tenaient toujours si proches, à quelques centimètres à peine l’un de l’autre. La foule hurlait, enrouée, et Erik dit, « Salut, je m’appelle Erik, » comme si Charles ne le savait pas déjà, comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas embrassés trente secondes auparavant.

Il sourit également, sa voix presque essoufflée quand il offrit, « Charles Xavier. »

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, » dit Erik, et Charles acquiesça.

Le niveau sonore de la foule augmenta encore, leurs cris surpris, confus, incrédules, toutes ces émotions que Charles pouvait voir apparaître en rapide succession dans son esprit.

« Tu aimes le café ? » demanda Erik, et Charles dut se pencher vers lui pour l’entendre parce que le public devenait fou.

« Thé, » répondit-il. « Je préfère le thé. »

Erik grimaça. « Dans ce cas, tu aimes dîner ? »

Charles rit. Il était toujours à bout de souffle. « Oui, oui, j’adore dîner. »

« Alors ce soir. Je te l’offre, après le concert. »

Charles acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, parce que c’était  _ Erik Lehnsherr _ , et est-ce qu’Erik Lehnsherr l’avait invité à un rendez-vous, ou avait-il imaginé la totalité de ce qu’il venait de vivre ? C’était irréel. C’était incroyable. Cela n’arrivait pas à des hommes aux cheveux en bataille et mal habillés dans une foule de probablement dix mille femmes acceptables.

Mais Erik Lehnsherr lui tenait la main, se penchait pour l’embrasser à nouveau, et Charles pensa qu’il pourrait exploser d’excitation et d’émerveillement et de quoi que ce soit d’autre qui lui serrait la poitrine.

« Oui, » parvint-il finalement à répondre, ignorant totalement le fait qu’il avait déjà mangé. « Dîner, c’est parfait. »

Erik eut un sourire immense, empli de chaleur et de promesse, qui fit frissonner Charles d’anticipation. « Excellent. »


End file.
